Seven Instances
by Divinely Ethereal
Summary: And yet, somehow, somewhere in the remnants of their broken hearts, those seven isntances still lingered, unsullied, like slender streaks of vibrant and wholesome colours, amidst the ugly, bleak splotches that constituted the portrait of this ruined world
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Seven Instances**

_**A/N: Hola from the Middle East, where Internet connection problems run amock at present ( I heard that the same thing goes for some South East Asia countries too). As for this piece here, it's a series of (hopefully) original one-shots that initially occurred to me when I first wrote the Lily-centric chapter in "An Alternate Life", but I'd been too busy to give it any further thought. No, it doesn't tie in much with the aforementioned fic, except where Jin's pre-Tekken 6 personality is concerned. I'm breaking away from strict tradition and offering 3 chapters in a row( there's no telling when this site will fail on me because of the crappy cable issues). And we all know who Tekken belongs to.**_

**Introduction**

If you had ever taken Jin Kazama aside, at any one point preceding the 5th Iron Fist mess that he became embroiled in, and confronted him with evidence to suggest that his obsession with extripating his bloodline was slowly but surely driving him down the path of insanity; that he was soon to abandon all his mother's teachings; that he would morph into an even monstrous version of his father, a creature that would be at the forefront of the force heralding world destruction, he would have balked. A bout of righteous rage would have ensued, during which he would have subjected to you to his most intense, smoldering stares, and vehemently declared that he would never succumb to the darkness. What transpired at the end of the day was a stark contrast to his solemn oaths.

His darkness prevailed.

The scourge was unleashed.

The Mishima war machine went on a rampage.

And Hwoarang was flabbergasted.

" What the hell?! That guy never had a single bad-ass bone in his body! It's all bullshit!" That statement, denial at its zenith, and as concocted by the Korean, served as a perfect summing-up of the shell-shocked reactions of anyone and everyone who had ever brushed shoulders with Jin Kazama, however briefly.

Including seven young women.

Seven young women who had believed themselves to be nondescript and yet found themselves thriving under his protective wing, free to realise their dreams and aspirations, unshackled by the burdens of the world, which he himself willingly shouldered in their stead.

For the red-head's statement had been true.

Once.

When Jin Kazama's features had still reeked of tranquillity. When his voice had still resonated with gentle assurances. When, human embodiment of a serene sun that he was, he had still afforded those around him with all the security and warmth they had desired.

And seven instances were the ultimate proof.

Proof of his empathy and compassion.

Of the richness of his soul.

Seven instances......

XXXXXXX

_**A/N: Um, okay, so hopefully the theme of the fic had been established. You can tell it's gonna be sorta similar to the theme in the "Helping Out" Story-Arc.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Xiaoyu

**Xiaoyu**

_**A/N: I thought I'd get Xiao outta the way. Her chapter is kinda funny. I apologise in advance for her sickeningly excessive fangirlism.**_

Although her attitude suggested otherwise, Ling Xiaoyu had always been aware that she had far too many obsessions, not the least of which were theme parks, panda bears and Jin Kazama. All that aside, she also set aside a portion of time during which she could dwell on idols and the various colourful aspects of their lives, much to her own detriment. For although this seemed like a wholesome pursuit for a teenage girl, in Xiaoyu's case it only seemed to widen the chasm that already existed between her and her peers.

Those who chose to remain in Xiaoyu's camp still gave her obsessions as wide a berth as they could, but this was proving to be increasingly difficult, now that she had begun to adjust her style and sense of dress so that it painfully reflected her interests.

Despite all the resentment, Xiaoyu's feathers remained largely unruffled, barring a few pangs of annoyance she felt when Miharu had failed to recognise or express an interest in some idol she'd been raving to her about. But even if the whole world had turned against her, she would still have found contentment.

Because of _him._

It was rather ironic, Xiaoyu knew, because as they were both quartered in the West Wing of Heihachi Mishima's mansion, Jin often bore the brunt of her fetishes. And yet, he seemed to treat them to the same degree of stoic tolerance he reserved for most other things, even as he repeatedly found Hanna Montana accessories scattered among his possessions( he would sigh and ask Xiaoyu to take better care of her things); was often badgered by Xiaoyu to adopt Zac Efron's coconut haircut, was frequently compared to Edward Cullen by her, and was always greeted by posters of Jesse McCartney, the Jonas Brothers and a host of other faces grinning sickeningly down at him, whenever he stepped into Xiaoyu's room( he would frown but maintain a respectful silence on all those occasions).

XXXXXXX

" Eh? Who is he again?" Miharu's tone was a mixture of cluelessness and exasperation as she sat on Xiaoyu's bed, listening to her friend's impassioned expose on the life of a recently discovered heart-throb.

The current object of Xiaoyu's obsession happened to be Michael Scofield, _Prison Break_ star and poster-boy, who was notoriously known among his fangrils(and boys), for his piercing steel-blue eyes, and the Origami cranes he used as his calling card.

"Michael Scofield, silly!" Xiaoyu gushed. " He's soo _kawaii_!" She clasped her hands together and declared dramatically, " His eyes make heart-shaped marks on my soul!" She giggled, as Miharu rolled her eyes, and continued, " I would sooo love to get an Origami crane from him!"

Miharu sighed, then hearing the light beat of footsteps in the corridor outside, she cocked her head to one side and glumly remarked, " I've honestly lost count of the number of idols and fictional characters you've traded poor Jin for."

"Huh?" Xiaoyu's face was a picture of confusion, as though the thought had never occurred to her before. " What's Jin got to do with anything?" Then the twinge of guilt finally set in and continued to linger over her sunny soul.

XXXXXXX

"Say, Jin..." Xiaoyu began tentatively, standing awkwardly at Jin's door, having just escorted Miharu out of the house. " Is it... okay, I mean, is it.._ healthy _to like so many people all at once?"

Jin was stretched out on his bed, working on something. Xiaoyu could hear the slight rustle of paper, though Jin's broad shoulders obstructed her view of what he was doing.

"Well?" she pressed when he seemed to be taking his time.

" What do you want me to say, Xiao?" Jin finally offered, his words slow and deliberate, his tone strangely melancholy, still with his back to her. " Your heart may be smaller than the size of my fist, but just the fact that it can hold so much innocent affection, for so many people, whether they're real or fictional, is... well, it's a good sign. It makes you a good person. I used to know someone just like that, too...once, " he smiled ruefully." Pity they're no longer around."

And without further warning, he shot out of bed, covered the distance between it and the doorway in two quick strides, thrust something into Xiaoyu's hands and set off to yet another arduous sparring session with his grandfather.

XXXXXXX

Xiaoyu sat on her bed, combatting the pink flush that had crept up her face, while her fingers nimbly examined the crisp, neatly folded form of the Origami crane Jin had given her. On one side of it, the words "_M. Scofield_" had been hastily scrawled. Xiaoyu smiled: The signature bore all the hallmarks of having been written in Jin's hand, no attempt at disguise made whatsoever. Everything signalled to the fact that he wanted to be given credit for his attempt to humour her. She stared for a moment at the framed photograph on her night stand, which showed her and Jin on their last visit to Disneyland Tokyo, the latter looking awkward and gangly beside her, as she tugged on his arm, laughing. Her face broke into another smile. She got up, reached for the first poster she could find( one showing a simpering Zac Efron), and ripped it clean off the wall, without the tiniest hint of hesitation. She set her sight on another and repeated the process.

Within minutes, her walls were entirely bare, stripped of all the hallmarks of idol worship.

Because-what do you know- reality could sometimes offer you triumphs which far surpassed those of fantasy and fiction in their sweetness.

XXXXXXX

_**A/N: You know, I actually didn't feel so bad about writing Xiaoyu. Next, we have Julia. Then Asuka, Lily, Christie, Zafina and Leo, not necessarily in that order.**_


	3. Chapter 3:Julia

**Julia**

Julia Chang had always been a crusader. In every conceivable sense of the word. This was common knowledge among her friends and acquaintances, as few and far between as they were. For her "work", a broad term meant to sum up all the diverse activities she engaged in, always took precedence over her social life.

Her resume was a colourful one. Having painfully paved her own way through college, subsisting on a meager student grant and the modest salary of a medical records clerk, she had tactfully refused a generous offer of secure employment at one of the Mishima Zaibatsu's research facilities, an offer made by the elder Mishima, at the request of, she later found out, his grandson and her close confidant, Jin Kazama. Although Julia appreciated Jin's initiative, she insisted on carving out her own career path herself.

And carve out her career path she had.

Within a few weeks of her graduation, her immense talents were noticed by the equally respectable G-Corporation, and she was subsequently hired as a researcher.

The large-scale reforestation project she laboured on was the centrepiece of her working life, but it was not the only one, for Julia also found enough time to do plenty of volonteer work, giving numerous school presentations about health and environmental issues, and leading several demonstrations against corporations for creating pollution, and against the government for instigating the war on Iraq, and had even earned herself a brief stint in prison for one of those( Hwoarang had once jokingly told her that a prison sentence at one stage of their lives or another was just about the only thing they had in common, but that they could still make their relationship work). Even her brief, three-week long summer holidays were devoted to travelling around the remote places of South America, as a doctor and missionary, solely for the Indian tribes' benefit.

Julia really was a crusader.

XXXXXXX

" Hey, Julia, it's me, " Jin's calm, collected voice sounded over the speakerphone.

Julia, who had been riffling through some folders in her office, paused and looked up, a pleasant smile fluttering to her lips. " Why, hello, stranger! Long time no chat!"

Jin's tone was apologetic. "It can't be helped. You're a difficult woman to get hold of."

"I see, " Julia replied distractedly, now turning her attention to the contents of a filing cabinet.

Jin was quick to notice her harassed tone. "Something the matter?" he enquired with concern.

"Remember that reforestation paper I showed you last week?The one you called "an ambitious project"?" Julia began, over the background noise of papers rustling and desk drawers slamming. " I've got a presentation tomorrow and I can't seem to find the thing!" She sounded frantic.

" A presentation?"

"Yes. See, G-corp's budget is a little strained at the moment, so I got in touch with a couple of independent big-shots, who seemed pretty interested in what I was doing. If this presentation goes well, and they decide to fund me, budget strains will become a thing of the past, my friend!" Julia had worked her self into impassioned fervour.

Jin was dubious. " You know, reforestation and alternative energy projects aren't at all lucrative business. I don't think that those people would ever deliver on their promises, no matter how impressed they seem to be with your work."

"You think so?" Julia asked dejectedly.

"Well, that's what we learned in Economics this term, " Jin replied, a little uncomfortably.

Julia shook her head with a smile. " But high school economics can never give you an accurate account of what goes on in the real world."

"Really?" Jin was amused. "Then what's their point?"

" To encumber you with more school work would be my guess, " Julia offered.

"I'll take into account that this non-sensical answe just came from someone who never believed in material business and profit."

Julia chuckled. "Very funny." She thoughtfully chewed on her bottom lip." But seriously, what will I do if I can't find that file?"

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure it'll turn up, " Jin replied nonchalantly. "Hey, I wanted to ask you about Hwoarang..."

XXXXXXX

Jin hung up, then sat cross-legged on his bed. He reached for a three-inch thick file that lay at his feet, entitled _Reforestation Paper_, and turned to the first page. Twenty-nine pages of critical analysis later, he let the file gently drop to the floor, having finally come to a decision.

XXXXXXX

" I still can't find that paper, can you believe that? And my presentation is at two o'clock!" Julia moaned wearily, rubbing her temples.

Jane, a fellow G-Corp employee in charge of the company's JACK project, looked at her, startled. " What are you talking about? It's right there by your computer! And there's something else too, besides the file. Looks like an envelope."

Incredulous, Julia raced for the desk. Just as Jane had said, the file was there, seemingly intact. She picked up the envelope, which was addressed to her, and carefully tore it open. Inside was a cheque for three million dollars, to be cashed from a Mishima Zaibatsu account.

A thought suddenly occured to Julia. She left her office on the fourth floor and proceeded to the ground floor lobby, stopping at a receptionist's desk.

"Hey, Mai, can I take a look at the visitors' log for this morning? "

Mai handed it over, looking mystified, and Julia quickly ran her finger down the list of names. Halfway down the page, she found what she was looking for.

_Jin Kazama, 11:00 am_

XXXXXXX

" Yes, yes, I'm calling to cancel my appointment with Mr Suzuki, yes, will you please let him know?Thank you."

Julia quickly hung up, having just informed her second would-be funder of the presentation's cacellation.

She sighed. Jin had once again put his foot down. But she was not upset. Not in the least.

Because it was true that strong friendship, unlike business liaisons, never failed you.

XXXXXXX


End file.
